poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald McDonald Meets Inspector Gadget
Ronald McDonald Meets Inspector Gadget is an upcoming Ronald McDonald/Disney crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and David Graham. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Jonathan "John" Brown is a security guard working at the Bradford robotics laboratory in Riverton, Ohio, run by Artemus Bradford and his daughter Brenda, to whom John is attracted. Brenda and Artemus are working to create a lifelike robotic foot as part of the Gadget Program, an operation for manufacturing computerized law enforcement officers. One night, sadistic tycoon Sanford Scolex attacks the lab, steals the foot, and murders Artemus before escaping in his limo. Brown then chases him down in his Chevette and during the ensuing chase Scolex blows him up in the upside-down wreck and leaves John for dead. Unfortunately John's bowling ball is launched out of the Chevette by the blast and crushes Scolex's left hand, forcing him to replace it with a mechanical claw and take the alias "Claw." Brenda, due to his devotion to pursuing her father's killer, chooses John, who barely survived the explosion, to be the first test subject for the Gadget Program. Under Brenda's guidance, John becomes Inspector Gadget, equipped with a variety of crimefighting and investigating tools, as well as a car named the Gadgetmobile run by an AI program. Claw, with the help of scientist Kramer and minion Sykes, plots to use the technology he stole to make robotic mercenaries to sell to the world. However he is unable to get the foot to function due to a control chip left in the lab. Police chief Quimby, seeing Gadget as merely a publicity stunt and not a true police officer, refuses to let him help on the Bradford case, causing Gadget to procure evidence on his own. With help from his niece Penny, Gadget suspects Claw, who Brenda now works for. Claw uses Brenda's robotics research to manufacture a new control chip for his android, a robotic version of Gadget, "Robo-Gadget," and sets it loose to cause chaos in Riverton. Gadget infiltrates Claw's lab but is caught and deactivated, Claw crushing his control chip. Brenda, Penny, her dog Brain, and the Gadgetmobile track Gadget to the junkyard but find him unresponsive. Brenda kisses him, and the power of Gadget's heart reanimates his body without the need for the control chip. After dropping Penny and Brain off at home, Gadget, Brenda and the Gadgetmobile give chase to Claw's limo. Gadget and Robo-Gadget are thrown off and do battle, ending with Gadget detaching Robo-Gadget's head. Gadget uses his helicopter hat to fly to Claw's headquarters, where he is planning to escape with Brenda via a helicopter. In the confrontation, Gadget uses an improvised weapon to forcibly activate Claw's claw, breaking the helicopter's control stick and causing it to go out of control. Gadget and Brenda use a parasol to escape safely, and Claw lands via parachute but is arrested by the police. Penny arrives with a guilt-stricken Sykes who surrenders the technology Claw stole from Brenda and has told Penny everything about Claw's plans. Saluted by Quimby, Gadget departs with Brenda and Penny as Claw vows revenge. During the end credits, several after-scene clips play, including Sykes going to a minion-recovery group, and the Gadgetmobile addresses the audience until the end of the credits. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), The 100 Acre Avatar League, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Mewtwo, the Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Zilla), The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the rest of the entire cast from The Lion King franchise, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, SpongeBob and his friends, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Belle and her friends, Mickey Mouse and his friends, the Toontown Adventure Crew, Max Goof, Bobby, PJ, Roxanne and Stacey (from A Goofy Movie), the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Aladar and his family, the Oliver & Company gang, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Arlo and his family and friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, Orwen, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, the Toy Story gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Balto and his friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Yogi Bear and his friends, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the Muppets, the Toy Story gang, the Peanuts gang, Chanticleer and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Backyard gang, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil (excluding Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., and Ranamon), Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Trix, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget 2 and Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget (1983). Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Spin-off films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films